


Mirror Mirror, Show Me...

by momiji_neyuki



Series: Clueless!Gerard [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Hand Job, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Molestation, Rimming, Shower Sex, Weird Anal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank couldn’t get Gerard off his mind. He was in gym class now and just a few lockers away Gerard was getting ready to take a shower after they had played volley ball. Gerard always stayed behind to help the coach clean up. He had lunch afterwards so he didn’t mind. Frank had a free period and he usually used it to go and mess with the girls in the locker room, but today he wanted to mess with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror, Show Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So another addition to the clueless!Gerard series, this one has an interesting twist. 
> 
> Basically Frank finds a magic mirror that allows him to take...liberties and take them he does. His #1 victim...Gerard Way.
> 
> The conversation at the beginning of the fic is based on an MCR vid on YouTube. It's kind of a parody vid, but fucking funny. First one to figure out the vid and comment gets the next clueless!Gerard fic dedicated to them!
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Pete, seriously, you believed that shit?”

”But he said it was magical!”

”Dude, he lied about it.”

”But the sign in the window said he was Honest Henry!”

”Guess he lied about that too.”

Frank laughed and Pete got pissed and kicked the wall. He had just wasted his last five bucks at Honest Henry’s Used Artifacts. Frank rolled his eyes just at the name of the place alone.

”Well what the fuck am I supposed to do with it now?”

Pete looked down at the small mirror in his hand.

”Fuck it, I’ll smash it!”

”Whoa, Pete, seven years bad luck, man!”

Frank grabbed Pete’s wrist.

”Give it to me; I’ll give it to my mom or some shit.”

Pete sighed in defeat and handed the mirror to Frank.

”Thanks, Frankie.”

”Sure, now come on, let’s go to your house and I’ll kick your ass at Fallout 4.”

”Oh you’re on!”

*

*

*

”Mom, I’m home!”

Frank walked in and noticed the room was dark. He found a note that said his mom had a teachers meeting. He shrugged and grabbed a slice of cold pizza from the fridge and headed to his room. He dropped his books on his desk. He took his jacket off and pulled the mirror out. It was a little tarnished, but it could be nice looking with a little polish. Frank went to grab the silver polish and a cloth. He sat at the desk and started to polish it up. Next to his arm was the flyer for the show at the Grotto. He wanted to go but it was a fucking school night.

”Man, I wish I could have seen the show.”

He moved the cloth and saw that the polish had revealed scripted writing that said: “Show me”. 

”Show me, huh? Show me Chris Thompson on stage.”

Frank felt a tingle in his hand and started to hear music that was not coming from his radio. He swore it was coming from the mirror. He turned the mirror over.

”Holy shit!”

Frank could see the concert as if he was in the audience! It was like he was right in the pit. He tilted the mirror up and there was the lead singer thrashing along with the band and screaming in Frank’s face. Frank dropped the mirror face down and backed away from the desk, knocking the chair over. The sound went away.

”What the fuck?”

Frank walked back up and picked up the mirror. He looked at it and just saw his reflection.

”Sh-Show me Will Benton playing drums.”

The mirror came to life and the concert loomed before him in it, but this time he was looking at the drummer whaling away pouring sweat.

”Fuck me.”

Frank realized that Honest Henry didn’t lie to Pete. Pete just didn’t know how to activate the magic.

”Show me mom.”

The mirror went dark and then he saw his mom talking with the parents at the conference.

”Wow, this shit is amazing!”

Frank put the mirror down and got ready for bed. He then grabbed it, climbing in and watched the rest of the concert before he fell asleep.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

”And once again A+ for Frank Iero.”

The students clapped as Frank was handed his test back. It was his fourth A+ in this class, but then again, he could see the answers through the mirror.

”Great job, Frankie!”

Frank looked over and saw the school sweetheart Gerard clapping for him the loudest. Frank had been friends with Gerard in elementary school, but they drifted apart in middle school when Frank found a love for punk music. Gerard was strictly top 40 and pretty popular with both the boys and girls. He went out for the debate team as well as being the first male cheerleader. He was loved and accepted by everyone. In short, he was the school sweetheart.

”Thanks, Gee.”

”Alright, class, let’s get back to work now.”

Gerard turned around along with everyone and then the class got back to work.

*

*

*

”And the place was so amazing and we had drinks at the bar even though we were underage and this cute guy came up and started talking to us and…”

Frank was going to pull his hair out. He had been trying to eat lunch but a table away was Desire Reynolds, who the fuck names their kid Desire, yapping about the vacation she took with her family for the last fucking half hour. Frank was trying to concentrate on watching a concert on the other side of the world, which how fucking cool was that, but her voice kept piercing his ears. Without realizing it, he had asked the mirror to show him her face. He could see her mouth moving and that smug expression she got and with no warning he covered her mouth in the mirror.

”Can you just shut the fuck up for two seconds?”

”Des, what’s wrong?”

Frank looked up from the mirror and saw Desire moving her hands over her mouth trying to get rid of something blocking it. Frank looked down at his hand and then back up to her.

”Holy shit.”

He mumbled quietly as he saw that he had indeed stopped her from talking. The mirror did more than just let you see; you could interact with it. He moved his hand and Desire took a breath.

”Did you see that?!”

”See what, Des?”

”I couldn’t talk! Someone had a hand over my mouth!”

”Uh… Des, no one touched you.”

”But it felt like someone was!”

The bell rang and everyone started to get up. Frank just sat there mesmerized. This mirror just got even cooler.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

Frank was whistling as he walked into class. He had had the best week and weekend. He spent part of it watching concerts…and helping himself to small pieces of band merch, yes, you could pass shit through the mirror too! The other part was spent well… let’s just say that Frank is now quite educated on the female anatomy. He snickered as he passed a few of the girls that he had messed with in gym last period. They were all still flushed and Frank could not help but lick his lips. Yeah, he had been a naughty boy and he knew it.

”Good afternoon, Frankie, did you have a nice weekend?”

Frank looked up and saw Gerard smiling at him. He had cut his hair into a pixie style and dyed it black over the weekend. Frank thought it looked soft and was dying to touch it.

”I-It was good. I saw a few concerts.”

”Oh how nice! Anyone I know?”

”Nah, not your style of music.”

”Oh, okay!”

Gerard moved to his seat in the middle as the teacher arrived. Frank, who was way in the back corner, sighed.

”Show me Gee.”

The mirror came to life and focused on the back of Gerard’s head. Frank reached out and lightly touched Gerard’s hair. It was as soft as he thought it would be. Frank looked up and saw that Gerard had scratched where he had touched him. He scratched the same place and Gerard shivered. Now this was a bit different than being outside where no one could see you messing with people but Frank could not help himself. He focused on Gerard’s neck and ran his finger lightly down the skin. Gerard giggled.

”Is everything okay, Gerard?”

”Yes, Ma’am, just a tickle on my neck.”

”Ah, well that can happen when you get your hair cut. You still feel the phantom of it there.”

Gerard nodded and it made Frank do it more. Soon he was caressing it lightly and loving the effect it had on the boy. He made sure no one was looking and he lifted the mirror and kissed it. This made Gerard jump a bit.

”Gerard?”

”Ah, can I use the bathroom?”

”Sure, just take the pass.”

Gerard stood up and grabbed the piece of wood and left the room. Frank chuckled to himself as he kept the mirror on the boy. He watched Gerard walk into the bathroom and up to the mirror.

_”What’s wrong with me?”_

Frank could hear Gerard, but he knew from experience that no one else could hear him.

”Frank?”

Frank jumped hearing the teacher call him.

”Yes, Ma’am?”

”It looks like I left the papers for this class in my last one. Can you get them for me?”

Frank nodded and then was handed a pass and he headed out. He heard water and looked at the mirror. Gerard was washing his face off. Frank opened the door to the classroom and found it empty. He saw the papers on the desk and went to pick them up.

_"There, that’s better.”_

Gerard was looking in the mirror and fixing his hair. Frank saw a drop of water still on his cheek and lifted the mirror to his mouth and licked it. Gerard shivered and covered the spot. Frank kissed his hand and he pulled it back. Gerard looked around the place in the mirror.

_”Hello? Anyone here?”_

Frank chucked at how cute he sounded when he was scared. Frank kissed his neck again and Gerard’s breath quickened a bit and he let out a small sound. Frank liked the sound repeated the action. He could tell that Gerard was sensitive there. He continued to kiss and lick the area making Gerard moan and squeak, covering his mouth to hold it in. He watched Gerard run into the stall and close the door. He was backed against the door, panting. Frank could see his soft lips and the shape they were. He focused on them and kissed him. Gerard protested at first, but Frank knew he was a good kisser so it was not long till Gerard gave in. He eventually got Gerard to part his lips and then they were really making out… well, Gerard alone in the bathroom stall and Frank with a mirror in an empty classroom. Frank finally broke the kiss and gathered the papers up. He headed back to the classroom, watching Gerard trying to catch his breath. He was paying more attention to the mirror than where he was going and ended up getting hit with a door. He fell back on his ass, almost losing the papers and the mirror.

”Oh, Frankie, are you okay?”

He didn’t even realize he was that close the bathroom. Gerard looked flushed and his lips bruised.

”Yeah, I’m okay.”

Gerard helped him up.

”It’s a good thing you didn’t break your mirror, huh?”

Frank looked down and saw that the mirror was normal again.

”Y-Y-Yeah.”

”It’s beautiful.”

”Frank, Gerard, what are you two doing?”

”Sorry, Ma’am, I had to use the bathroom after I got the papers and forgot Gerard was in here.”

”Alright, you two, come on.”

Gerard smiled and led Frank to the classroom, still holding his hand.

*

*

*

Frank couldn’t get Gerard off his mind. He was in gym class now and just a few lockers away Gerard was getting ready to take a shower after they had played volleyball. Gerard always stayed behind to help the coach clean up. He had lunch afterwards so he didn’t mind. Frank had a free period and he usually used it to go and mess with the girls in the locker room, but today he wanted to mess with someone else.

”See you last period, Frankie.”

Gerard had his towel wrapped around him as he passed by, touching Frank’s shoulder. Frank watched him go into the shower room. He quickly grabbed his stuff and went into the bathroom. It was perfect, there was no one other than him and Gerard around. He quickly said the magic words and then gasped. There was Gerard under the shower head. The water cascaded down his perfect body. Frank hitched a breath and reached out and ran his hand along one of Gerard’s hips. He felt Gerard jump and saw him look down. Of course there was nothing to see. Frank did it again, getting bolder by the minute. He found out that Gerard was very sensitive. He moved his hand around and stroked his cock. Gerard shuddered and fell forward against the wall. Frank continued to stroke him as he listened to Gerard whimper. His cock was hard and heavy in his hand. Frank opened his pants and started to jerk his own cock. Soon the room was filled with both of their panting and moans. Frank felt Gerard tighten up and start to cum all over his hand. It was the weirdest sensation to have his hand covered in cum that was not his own. He pulled his hand back and looked at it. It was indeed covered in Gerard’s cum. He switched hands and began to stroke himself using Gerard’s cum as lube. It was almost like being inside the boy. The thought of fucking Gerard was too much and Frank cried out as he came. After catching his breath, he cleaned himself up and exited the bathroom… running right into a towel covered Gerard.

”We really have to stop meeting like this, Frankie.”

Frank saw that Gerard’s body was flushed from his orgasm.

”Yeah, right.”

Frank let out a chuckle and then waved bye as he practically ran out of the room. He could not believe what he just did to Gerard, he felt worse than he did with those girls. Still he loved the noises he made come out of the boy and, as guilty as he felt at this moment, he knew it was not going to be his last time.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

_”Oh, God, please, ah ah ah.”_

Frank pulled back from the mirror, licking his lips. He watched Gerard on his knees in the shower, barely able to hold himself up. He just spent the last 15 minutes licking and eating the boy’s ass, making him moan and beg. Frank was about to stop when Gerard surprised him and started to move around his body with his hands. He was shocked as Gerard pushed a finger inside himself. He watched the boy finger himself and that gave Frank an idea for tomorrow. He would make a stop at the store on the way home and tomorrow he would finally take Gerard.

*

*

*

Gerard shook a little as he made his way to the shower. He thought he was crazy. Every day for the past two weeks he had been molested by a… well, a ghost each time he took a shower. There was no one around to call out to either but he wasn’t sure he wanted to. I mean it was scary, but Gerard could not forget how good it felt and each day the ghost became more and more bold with Gerard’s body. He wondered if the spirit would ever actually take him fully. He never thought of losing his virginity to an apparition… wait, can you call it that if you can’t see it, but oh could he feel it. 

Gerard slipped into the shower and took his towel off. He adjusted the temperature and stepped into the water. It was not long before he felt the ghost on him. He was kissed and the ghost knew all the right places to touch him and make him moan. He felt himself being pushed onto his knees with pressure on his right shoulder and he went with it, no questions. He felt a hand on his cock and he pushed into it. He then felt a tongue in his ass and that made him moan even louder. He was so distracted by both, that he almost missed the wet finger inserted inside him. It felt like lube but did ghosts use lube? Maybe it was slime or ectoplasm like in Ghostbusters. Gerard didn’t give a shit when his prostate was hit. 

After a few minutes he felt the graduation to two fingers and then realized he was being stretched. The ghost was going to fuck him. Did he want this? Could he stop it? Did he want to? Gerard felt something mounting behind him and then he felt the pressure of a cock against his opening. He wished that the ghost would grip his hips too, but all he did was push in. Gerard gritted his teeth. The ghost's cock was thick and he could feel himself being stretched good. After a bit the stretching stopped and Gerard felt it still. The ghost was giving him a chance to get used to it. Gerard wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Then the ghost started to fuck him.

* * *

”Fuuuuuuuck.”

Frank was shoving the mirror onto his cock as fast as he could. He never thought anything would ever feel as good as this. He was panting and swearing and he fucked Gerard through the mirror, loving the noises that the boy was making. Then he felt himself tense up and he started cumming. He pressed his cock in fully to put pressure on Gerard’s prostate and make sure that he would cum too, since he could not jerk him off. When Frank pulled his cock out, he saw that Gerard was still hard. He pushed his fingers through the mirror and finger fucked Gerard using his cum as lube, pressing against his prostate hard. Gerard pushed back and Frank could see him opening up for him. He imagined what it would be like to fuck Gerard in real life and watched his cock slipping in and out. He was brought out of his thoughts when Gerard cried out and Frank pulled his fingers out just in time to see Gerard collapse, his ass in the air as he convulsed through his orgasm. Frank put the mirror away and then cleaned himself up, getting ready to leave before Gerard came out.

* * *

Gerard could not believe that he was actually filled with cum. He watched it drain out of him as he showered off the sweat from his experience. This was all too much, he needed to talk to someone about it. He turned the water off and wrapped his towel around his body and he quickly left the room. As he made his way to go get dressed he saw Frank coming out of the bathroom. Man, that boy had to go a lot.

”Frankie, wait!”

Gerard ran to catch him. He slipped and Frank caught him.

”Whoa, Gee, easy.”

”Sorry, hey, can, can I come over later tonight and talk to you?”

”Uh… sure, but my parents are going to be out and…”

”Yeah, my parents have that symposium too. So how about you come to mine and I make you dinner?”

”Sure, I can do that? Will Mikey be home?”

”Nah, he has to go with them because he's not old enough to be left home alone with me yet.”

”Right, so I’ll see you tonight.”

”Yeah. Oh, Frankie? You can let me go now.”

Frank was still holding him.

”Right sorry.”

”That’s okay, you stopped me from taking a nasty spill.”

Gerard kissed Frank’s cheek and then went to his locker to get dressed. Frank quickly left for his own destination. Gerard hummed as he got dressed. He knew that his talk with Frank was going to be a good thing and it was going to make him feel much better about his ghost situation.

*

*

*

”S-S-So what did you want to talk about?”

Frank was nervous as fuck. He could barely eat dinner even though Gerard was an amazing cook. He was now alone in Gerard and Mikey’s room, waiting.

”It’s been a while since we hung out huh, Frankie?”

”Yeah, like six years.”

”I remember when we used to have sleepovers all the time.”

”Yeah, we watched movies when your parents thought we were asleep and talked about marrying members of that girl band we used to listen to.”

”Yeah! I forgot about them! Ugh, well now I would rather marry their road manager.”

Gerard giggled and it made Frank feel a little better.

”Listen, Frankie, I still consider you my best friend even though we have not hung out in forever and I trust you completely.”

Frank felt the guilt welling up inside him.

”So I need to ask you a question and I want you to answer me truthfully.”

Frank swallowed hard. He knew; he had to know it was Frank molesting him! He sat there with his eyes closed, waiting for the blow that would come next.

”D-D-D-Do you know anything about ghosts?”

Frank jumped and opened his eyes.

”W-W-W-What?”

”Ghosts. I think I’m being haunted by one.”

”Why do you think that?”

”Um…”

Gerard bit his lip and looked down at his lap.

”I…I’ve been t-t-touched by one several times now.”

Gerard thought he was being fucked by a ghost?

”Touched?”

”Yeah, you know… sexually.”

”Oh, um… what did it do to you?”

Gerard took a deep breath. He was shaking a bit. Frank put his arm around the boy to quiet him.

”There there, Gee, tell me everything.”

And Gerard did. He told Frank about the classroom, the bathroom make out, and what had been happening in the shower after gym. Frank was getting hard as he was talking about all the things he had done to Gerard.

”And then today, it…”

”What, Gee, what did it do?”

”It took my virginity.”

Gerard started to weep and Frank felt horrible.

”I wanted to give it to someone that I really liked and it took it from me and I never even stopped it.”

”Um, well, Gee, I think if I ghost takes your virginity it doesn’t count.”

”Really, Frankie?”

”Pretty sure.”

”Even if it came in me?”

Frank nearly choked from Gerard’s bluntness.

”Ah, well… maybe if you had someone else cum in you it will make the ghost go away?”

”You mean like someone human?”

”Yeah, I bet it would get scared and go away for sure.”

Frank did not realize what he was saying. He was the fucking ghost!

”Oh, Frankie, would you?”

Frank froze and looked up at Gerard.

”W-W-Would I what?”

”Would you cum in me and make the ghost go away?”

”I-I-I-I-I-I-I…”

Frank’s brain had shorted out. He could not believe what Gerard just said. He tried to find his voice. 

”Uhhhhhhh okay?”

”Thank you, Frankie!”

Gerard jumped in Frank’s lap and Frank groaned as he landed on his hard on.

”Oh… did I do that with my talking?”

Gerard went from Frank’s lap to his knees. He reached up and undid Frank’s jeans letting the zipper down. Frank’s cock was straining in his shorts.

”You know… I kind of wanted to do this with the ghost a couple of times but of course I couldn’t.”

Gerard leaned forward and mouthed at the still clothed head.

”Oh fuck.”

Frank looked down at Gerard on his knees.

”Gee, please.”

Gerard nodded and pulled Frank's cock out and began to bob up and down on it. Frank’s eyes rolled back. Gerard was really good with his mouth. Unfortunately Frank was still 16 and so was his ability to hold off his orgasm.

”Gee, pull…”

He was too late though and Frank started to cum. Gerard pulled off coughing and the cum striped his face.

”Shit, sorry, Gee.”

”It’s okay, but I thought that was supposed to go in me, not on me?”

Frank groaned, wanting to take a pic of Gerard right now. Gerard licked his lips.

”Hey, it kind of tastes the same.”

Frank didn’t even think about what Gerard said. He pulled the boy up and threw him on the bed. He pulled his clothing off and wrapped his lips around Gerard’s cock.

”Oh! Frankie!”

Frank pulled the lube he had in his pocket from this afternoon out. He lay it on the bed and continued to suck Gerard off. He could feel his cock coming back to life from the noises that Gerard was making. He pulled off and then flipped him over. Propping Gerard on his hands and knees like in the shower he leaned in and licked a stripe up his ass. This was so much better than the mirror cause he could smell and Gerard smelled amazing. He could also roam his hands all over the boy’s body.

”You taste so fucking good, Gee.”

Frank lubed up his fingers and pressed them inside. He knew he should have started with one, but he was a little too eager and, from Gerard’s reaction, it did not matter that much. Frank opened the boy up like he did that afternoon. He then shed the rest of his clothing and moved behind him. He gripped both sides of Gerard’s ass and opened it up as he lined his cock up and started to push in. 

”Frankie!”

Gerard keened as he pushed back against Frank. It felt just like the ghost, but he had hands, real hands on him touching him, kneading his flesh, making him feel wanted. He could feel Frank’s grip on his ass and it made him blush. He knew Frank was looking while he fucked him. His whole body was flushed with red at the thought.

”Frankie… I wanna see you.”

Frank was knocked from the hypnotic view of his cock moving in and out of Gerard with his words.

”What, baby?”

Gerard blushed at the pet name.

”I-I wanna see you.”

Frank pulled out and Gerard turned over. He opened his legs for Frank and Frank moved between them. He lined himself up and pushed back in. Both boys groaned and Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank to pull him in close. Frank buried his head in Gerard’s neck and kissed all the places he knew were sensitive on the boy’s skin as he thrusted in and out of his tight heat.

”Fuck, this is so much better without the mirror.”

Gerard suddenly stilled.

”Frankie?”

”Shit.”

Frank kept his head buried along with his cock but he knew it was over. He had been caught and Gerard was going to hate him now.

”Frankie… what did you mean by mirror?”

Frank sighed and finally looked at Gerard. He saw the innocence that he had taken from the boy and truly felt ashamed.

”It was you. It was you in the bathroom and then in the shower. It wasn’t a ghost was it?”

Frank took in a shuddering breath.

”Yeah. Yeah, Gee, it was me.”

”Thank God.”

Frank was not expecting that. He was expecting to be hit, punched, told ‘you get out’, have the police called on him. Instead, Gerard held him tightly against his body.

”I wanted it to be you actually.”

”W-What?”

”Well you are my best friend and I could not think of something better or more deserving to take my virginity than you.”

Frank was stunned. For the past two weeks he had molested and raped Gerard and Gerard was… happy?”

”*groan* Frankie, uh… please move.”

Frank realized he was still buried deep inside Gerard.

”Oh, uh sorry.”

Frank began thrusting again and Gerard arched his back.

”More, Frankie, please, I need more.”

Frank pushed himself up so that he was sat up. He pulled Gerard’s thighs forward and hitched his arms under his knees as he started to piston his own body forward. Gerard put his hands back so that he was not hitting the headboard as he thrusted his body forward to meet Frank.

”Fuck, Gee, so good, so fucking tight! Love your fucking ass!”

Gerard moaned each time Frank hit his prostate.

”Frankie, I’m gonna…”

This time Frank wrapped a hand around Gerard’s cock, wanting to help him cum.

”That’s it, baby, cum for me, make a mess.”

Gerard cried out and shook as ribbons of cum left his cock and landed on Frank’s hand,stomach and chest. The squeezing sensation was overloading for Frank’s cock, which already came once before, and he shouted, thankful that no one was home, as he emptied himself into the boy below him. Frank collapsed forward and Gerard wrapped his arms around him again.

”Thank you, Frankie.”

”Anytime, baby. Anytime.”

*

*

*

”Show me Mikey.”

The mirror glossed over and then showed Gerard’s bored little brother yawning.

”Wow, that is amazing! He can’t see us right?”

”Nope, but watch this.”

Frank reached through and knocked Mikey’s fork down. Mikey looked and bent down to pick it up.

”Cooool!”

”Yeah, I use it to see concerts and do… other stuff.”

Frank blushed and Gerard giggled.

”I guess I won’t be needing it for that anymore though.”

Gerard held the mirror thoughtfully.

”Won’t you?”

_***Time Stamp: Three Months Later***_

“Gerard, are you okay?”

”Y-Yes, Ma’am, j-just a little stomach cramp. I’ll be f-fine.”

Frank chuckled in the back of the classroom. His baby was so cute trying so hard to sit still while he fingered him through the mirror. He loved that Gerard wanted him to keep using it and truthfully it was fun making him try and lose it in school and anywhere else he chose. They had experimented with small toys and the best was when Frank fucked Gerard during a family trip while he was sitting right next to his brother. He saw the face that Gerard was making at the other cars driving by so he didn’t show his brother. He also jerked him off in the hotel pool. It definitely kept their relationship interesting. They still had sex without it and did all kinds of stuff. Gerard was pretty much up for trying anything that did not cause him pain or leave marks.

*

*

*

”You did so good for me today, baby.”

”Thanks, Frankie.”

”You ready?”

Gerard nodded and Frank led him into the movie theater.

”Ah ah ah ah.”

”Shhh, keep it down, baby… oh God, don’t do that!”

Frank was trying so hard to whisper as Gerard tightened up on Frank’s cock as he fucked Gerard through the mirror. They were sitting next to each other just above an older couple. They were holding hands on top of Frank’s coat, but under Gerard was jerking himself and Frank had the mirror pistoning on his cock.

”Fuck, Gee, I’m gonna….”

The woman on the screen screamed as she found her dead husband at the same time Frank and Gerard moaned, cumming together.

”*pant pant* That was amazing, Frankie.”

”Yeah *gasp* baby, it was.”

As they were leaving the theater they passed the older couple.

”Aww isn’t that sweet. Are you two out on a date?”

”Yes, Ma’am.”

”Such nice boys. So polite and well mannered, we didn’t hear you make one bit of noise behind us.”

Gerard blushed and Frank just smiled and thanked her. They watched her walk away.

”Well, how about I get my sweet boy home and ride him till he is screaming my name?”

”Fuck, Gee, you are going to kill me.”

”Well than I get the mirror as my inheritance.”

Frank gasped and looked at Gerard when he said this. Gerard just batted his eyelashes and giggled.

”Oh you are going to get it now!”

”No, Frankie!”

Frank scooped Gerard up, tossing him over his shoulder and headed to his car.


End file.
